


Curiousity Killed the Cat

by sebongsass



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, JUST FLUFF REALLY, M/M, Mingyu is a curious cat, Wonwoo is hot and cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebongsass/pseuds/sebongsass
Summary: What was Mingyu so curious about, anyway?





	

Mingyu likes to find out the answers behind his questions. If he doesn't get a response, doesn't get the truth out, he itches in a way that could make him go crazy and admit himself in an asylum. It always came down to the internet, but on special occasions, for example, right now, he wanted to know whether Wonwoo would kiss him if he gets the former turned on enough. This, though, earns him a hit on the back of his head.

"If you wanted to die, go hit a truck or something."

Mingyu pats his head gingerly and glares at Wonwoo, "It's the truck that has to hit me! Wait, hmmm. What if-" Wonwoo caught Mingyu's hand before the latter could get out of the room to see whether he could or could not hit a truck. "I hate it when you overdo stuff."

Wonwoo pulls the taller down next to him, and hands him his phone. "Just do your googling or something, the answer could be just there." He goes back to typing while Mingyu tried in earnest to satisfy his curiosity crave. Articles about how to kiss people came up but not anything about the probability of Mingyu being able to kiss Wonwoo.

"Nothings coming up, Wons," Mingyu looked at Wonwoo only to find his eyes land on the former's lips. They looked soft and pink and they must taste like caramel, since that's what he likes to eat. ". . . like the last time." Mingyu looks up at a slightly annoyed Wonwoo, and gives a sheepish smile. "Ya, did you even hear anything I said?" Mingyu shakes his head no like a little kid, and this makes Wonwoo shake his head too.

"What was it?" He asked, but the other boy kept on tapping away. Mingyu tried to get what he meant by 'last time' and remembered. It was the incident he was talking about. "Oh . . . oh! That one?" Wonwoo looks at him, exasperated and heads back to typing. "That won't happen again, I'm not dumb."

"Well," Wonwoo said, looking up, "then why'd you do it?" Mingyu cracks a canined grin, "I thought you liked it." Wonwoo flushes and hits Mingyu on the arm, "What made you think that?" He said with a shaky voice, gripping his laptop harder. This was not what he wanted. "First of all, you told me to do whatever I wanted, and second," he sits up, spreads his long legs on the floor and lays his head on the sofa, facing Wonwoo, only a whisper separating their faces, "I was curious."

Wonwoo looked away, pretending to be typing, while Mingyu kept laughing quietly. A few hours passed, with Wonwoo typing and Mingyu doing whatever the hell he was doing. Suddenly Wonwoo's hand was away from the keyboard, and intertwined with Mingyu's. He looked at the younger who was staring back at him. "What are you doing?" Mingyu smiles a little. "Holding your hand?" Wonwoo stares down at their hands, his feels so small and fragile in this big dog's palms. "Why?" Mingyu sits up and faces Wonwoo, lifting up their hands and examining it. "Because I like your hand, so I'm holding it."

"Well, I don't like it. Get it off," Wonwoo tries to pull his hand away, but was surprised when he was suddenly on top of Mingyu's chest. "I'm curious," he said, breathing over his forehead, hot breathe hitting his face, "What would your lips taste like?" Wonwoo gulps, face heating up and tries to pull away. Mingyu holds tight and reverses their positions. "I'm really curious, Jeon Wonwoo," he said, licking his lips and staring the older in the eye.

"No, wait." Mingyu sits up and pulls Wonwoo along, "I want you to kiss me, Wons." Mingyu smiles embarrassed, "I don't know how to kiss." Wonwoo grabs the younger boy by the collar and pulls him close, close enough that when one of them leans, they would be considered kissing.

"I'm curious too," he mocked. "What would you do if I told you I didn't want to?" He pushes the younger back and reclaims his places, continuing to type. Mingyu sighs and lays back down again. After a moment, he sighs again, restless, then picks up his bag. "I'm heading out." After he was done gathering his belongings, he was about to open the door when Wonwoo suddenly called back to him. "Mingyu," the younger went back to the living room and saw Wonwoo just standing there. "What?" Mingyu enters the room, but not all the way in. "I forgot to tell you something. Come here." Mingyu raises his eyebrows, "Can't you tell me from here?" Wonwoo glares at Mingyu, "Just come here, you little shit," Mingyu walks towards Wonwoo, whining.

"Why'd you have to let me walk when you could've jus-"

Wonwoo pulls Mingyu by the neck and their lips collide. It was soft and sweet, their lips tasting, seeking. Then Wonwoo started walking, pushing Mingyu to the wall, hands on his neck and chest. Mingyu lets out a whimper when Wonwoo suddenly grabbed his ass, pushing his hips harder against Mingyu's. Pushing him hard against the wall. Wonwoo starts sucking on Mingyu's bottom lip, while the younger felt his knees giving way and had to hold onto Wonwoo just so he wouldn't fall. The older's lips feel hot with his, and soon Wonwoo went deep. He prompted his tongue to be let in, and Mingyu gently opens his mouth, which Wonwoo quickly dominates. Their tongues intertwine that made Mingyu moan, only exciting the older. Wonwoo's kisses started going deeper, until Mingyu could taste caramel, and his hand were gripping too tight on Wonwoo's shoulders.

Mingyu breaks apart in order to catch his breath, his lips tingly and red and puffy from the kiss. He stares at the older and flushes, deep crimson. Wonwoo chuckles and caresses the boy's lips with his thumb, "There's your answer."

Wonwoo dives in to kiss him again, biting gently at his bottom lip, dragging and kissing him. He gives one last peck before he turns away, going back to typing.

"W-wonwoo," Mingyu says, tripping on his tongue, which still has the taste of caramel. "What?" Mingyu grabs the wall for support. "I . . . I'm curious, again." Wonwoo turns his head to look up at the giant ball of fluster, "About what?"

"W-well . . . I'm curious . . . about what would happen if we, we, uhm, kiss while I straddle you?"

Wonwoo smirks, Mingyu blushes more.

"Only one way to find out."

**Author's Note:**

> this was a way to get rid of ny writers block. enjoy carats ( ˘ ³˘)❤


End file.
